This invention relates to biaxially oriented striped nonwoven fabrics and the method and apparatus for making same, and more particularly, to a nonwoven fabric having alternating high fiber density and low fiber density striped portions wherein the low fiber density stripes are substantially oriented in one direction and the high fiber density stripes are substantially oriented in a direction normal to that direction.
Nonwoven fabrics are now used for a variety of purposes in a number of industries. These fabrics have been made traditionally by methods such as carding, garnetting, air-laying and the like. Nonwoven webs have been made to have most of the fibers therein oriented in the machine direction; other nonwoven webs have been made to have some cross orientation; and still other webs have been produced having a randomized fiber distribution. However, substantially all of these webs are lacking in any surface character or natural decorative effect. Nowhere in the art, heretofore, has a nonwoven fabric been made having a striped construction wherein half of the stripes have a high fiber density and the other half of the stripes are of low fiber density; furthermore, no fabrics have yet been made in such a striped manner, for example, wherein a majority of the fibers in the high fiber density stripes are oriented in a direction parallel to stripes (machine direction), while a majority of the fibers in the low fiber density stripes are oriented in a direction substantially perpendicular to the stripes (cross direction). No method has yet been devised for manufacturing such a fabric with at least two types of orientation simultaneously.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to produce a nonwoven fabric that has a striped patterned construction manufctured into it.
It is another object of this invention to produce a striped nonwoven fabric having alternating stripes of high fiber density and low fiber density.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce a striped nonwoven fabric having alternating high fiber density stripes and low fiber density stripes herein a majority of the fibers in the high fiber density stripes are oriented in the machine direction while a majority of the fibers in the low fiber density stripes are oriented in the cross direction.
It is still a further object to produce a striped nonwoven fabric wherein the direction of the stripes are running across the fabric or at some other angle that is bias to the angle of the direction of travel of the fabric.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a method of manufacturing such a striped nonwoven fabric in a continuous operation.